


Before Breathing

by voleuse



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Finding silence and lost childhood</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. Title and summary adapted from Maria Clemencia Sánchez's _Little Song_.

Logan finds out about Lilly's death from a photographer from _The Daily Enquirer_.

He's driving home late, his eyes strained from being open so long. He'd been planning to call Lilly that night, but Dick had dragged him off to the beach. A last-ditch effort, Dick said, to save Logan's mojo.

When he arrives home, the gate's blocked by an '85 Civic with a fading paint job. Logan puts his car in park, slides out.

"What the hell?" he starts, and thinks he'll break the guy's camera, or maybe a headlight.

The photographer leers as he walks up. "Logan Echolls?"

Logan spreads his arms. "Obviously."

"How do you feel about the murder of your ex-girlfriend?" the man asks.

"What?" Logan freezes, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Lilly Kane, daughter of billionaire Jake Kane." The photographer holds his camera up, like evidence. "She was found with her head bashed in a couple of hours ago."

Logan stops breathing.

The guy takes a picture.

Logan breaks the Civic's windshield with the fucking camera, and then drives around, over the scatter of glass.

When he gets inside the house, his dad hugs him, and that's when Logan realizes it isn't a joke.


End file.
